Vampire Academy Forever
by SayZyas Ku
Summary: Set right after the last book in the VA series ended, "Last Sacrifice." Everyone continues there own individual journey...in the many twists and turns of life. Because, we all know that Rose's life will always have a bit of surprise.
1. The Pain Is Yet To Vanish

**A/N: Set right after the last and final book of the Vampire Academy series ended (Last Sacrifice). **

**Rose POV **

Chapter 1: The Pain Has Yet to Vanish

As soon as the coronation ended, we were led into a massive ball room to eat dinner. I had never been inside this room before and absorbed the sights around me. There was a gigantic chandelier in the middle of the room and a long rectangular traditional dining table underneath. All around the rest of the room, there were small circular dining tables reserved for all the royal families. I followed Lissa to the long rectangular dining table, where she sat stood above the "head of the table" seat. I stood right besides her on her right and Christan stood besides her on her left. Dimitri stood next to Christan.

"It's an honor, as your queen, to start the meal. But, I would like to take a moment of silence to thank God for giving me such wonderful people in my life that make up my family...," Lissa said loudly.

In the moment of silence, I for once actually thanked God. I was never religious like Lissa was and believed there probably was someone up there, but was to lazy to research it. But, for some reason I thanked him for everything... Even if my life has never been smooth and constantly has been a fight. I knew that so many people cared about me: Lissa, Dimitri, Mom, Abe, Christan, Eddie, and so many more.

"Amen," said Lissa concluding the moment of silence.

Everyone repeated "amen" and sat down right after Lissa did.

I finally got the chance to glance at all the delicious food around me. I probably hadn't consumed anything besides fast food in a long time. I caught Dimitri smiling at me from across the table. He probably noticed the expression I made at the food and understood immediately. I began to dive into my plate, but suddenly a strong pain came lurching from my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and held on the chair for balance. Lissa was the the first one to notice.

"Rose, are you okay?" she spoke with panic in her voice.

I couldn't respond to her, and begged for the pain to go away. But, then my whole body began to throb. I wanted to scream and shout, but was too afraid of getting attention from everyone else in the room. I could feel my face turning a bright red and then felt a warm hand on my hands. I didn't need sight to know whose hand it was.

"Rose, what's happening?" Dimitri's voice was filled with worry, pain, and concern.

When, I didn't respond, he cupped his hands on my face and asked, "Rose, tell me where it's hurting, please, say something."

"Roza," he said softly.

"I-, its com-coming, the p-ain is coming from my ch-est," I managed to say. I felt tears flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall. Great, now everyone in the room can probably see Guardian Hathaway crying in pain.

"The bullet," Lissa whispered in horror. "I knew I should have healed it!"

"Lissa, you know she healed herself," I heard Christan explain to her.

"I know, but she is hurting. I can take it away," Lissa spoke loudly. I bet she grabbed the attention of most of the people in the room.

"No!" I screamed. "Too mut-ch spirit!"

"What happened to Rose?" Jill asked.

"I would like to know the same thing," my mom swiftly took my other hand.

"She's still in pain from the bullet shot," Dimitri explained.

"Then, she stills needs to rest. Someone needs to go get Dr. Slvesky to give her some medicine to help relieve the pain," my mom explained.

"I'll get him," said Eddie.

I started to feel dizzy and wobbly. I needed to control pain was becoming unbearable, so I began banging my head on the table. Please pain go away.

"Rose!" Dimirti felt hurt. "Roza, this is no way to cope. Your are making it worse, Dr. Slvesky is coming." He let me burry my face in his chest. I clutched on this shirt and buried my nails in his skin to release the pain.

"Please, let me heal her," Lissa insisted.

"No!" I I managed to use all my strength to get up, only to find myself falling and everything fading until it turned dark.

Thanks for reading my continuation to the story, I will update soon. But, show your support and review!

Also, the story will continue showing them in college, getting married, and everything else in between. It will continue until Rose dies, which is hopefully because of old age.


	2. The Madness Continues

**A/N: I was so delighted when I saw the response for the first chapter. Keep on supporting by reviewing! Enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 2: The Madness Continues

The morning birds chirping and the gleaming sun's rays through the window wake me up. I slowly open my eyes to see my bedroom...and Dimitri-

"Sleeping beauty awakes," says Dimitri with that melodious voice of his.

It was like deja vu, because he had said that same line to me after I woke up from the shooting. "You need new lines," I laughed at Dimitri.

He chuckles, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." My stomach growls like a ferocious tiger. "And I'm really hungry," I exclaim.

"That's because you didn't have much of a dinner," Dimitri says matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, thoughts about last evening's chest pains began to bother me. And Lissa had been so worried. She urged me to let her use spirit to heal me, but I wouldn't let her. We still need to give her charmed jewelry to control the darkness. And using all that spirit is just going to make the situation much worse.

"What did Dr. Slvesky say?" I asked.

"Oh, it was nothing to worry about. He put some ivy in you to help with the pain. You are still healing and just need plenty of rest," Dimitri explains.

"Please don't tell me I'm confined here!" I beg.

"Oh, Roza, it only for your good," he spoke softly. He quickly kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "I have to go to Christian, but I will have someone bring food to you. I will visit you as soon as I can."

His breath on my ears brought me a new sense of warmth as I gazed into his eyes. Then he left... Let me go see what Lissa is up too. Then, I just realized that our bond was gone. I was longing for it and missing it so much. Ironically, Lissa stepped right into my bedroom.

"Why can't you listen?" Lissa shouted.

"Wha-" Lissa cut me off.

"You won't ever understand," Lissa quickly came to my side and was about to place her hands on me. I knew right away what she was about to do.

"Lissa, I'm perfectly fine right now," I argued.

"No, I have to heal you and then I'm going to murder Tasha for all-" I cut Lissa off and shake her body.

"Snap out of it Lissa, this isn't you," I stare into her eyes.

"What do you mean"! Lissa hollers.

By this time, my other fellow guardians that guard Lissa who were waiting outside the room marched in.

"It is the darkness, please understand," I try to lock the information in her brain. "Go get Sonya please," I tell Tanya (one of Lissa's other guardians). By this time, Christian and Dimitri arrive. Christian hurries over and hugs Lissa. Lissa uses her hands to push Christian away from her.

"Get away from me," Lissa yells. "Rose, come with me right now!" Lissa grabs my hands and pulls me out of the bed.

Christian's face looked confused and hurt.

I attempted to talk to Lissa carefully and calmly. "Lissa, please, listen to me carefully. This isn't you and you need to gain control of yourself. Please, sit down and take a few deep bre- Lissa cut me off for the hundredth time.

"Fine Rose, if you don't want me to heal you, than I'm going to kill Tasha! I'm GONNA KILL HER!" Lissa shrieks.

Christian's face showed how upset he felt, but he tried not to show it. He, Dimitri, and I followed by all of other guardians of Lissa's surrounded Lissa and kept her from escaping. Fortunately, at the same time, Sonya ran into the room.

"I have been working on charming this necklace and I am positive it will absorb at least some of the darkness," Sonya explains while panting. Her breaths were heavy which meant she was running her ass off to get her in time.

"Put it on her!" I tell Sonya.

Sonya then puts the necklace on Lissa and Lissa quickly falls to her knees. She is trembling so I give her a tight squeeze.

"Lissa, calm down, everything is all right," I look up at Christian who kisses her cheek.

"All the things that I said, I didn't mean them," Lissa gazed into Christian's eyes.

"I know you wouldn't ever say those things and you know that," Christian answered.

I felt like I was intruding their privacy but then again I am one who would accidently appear in Lissa's head during their sex life. There are some things about the bond that I will never miss.

Christian gives Lissa a hug and takes her out of the room and everyone else in the room follows. I exchange glances with Dimitri before he leaves and he gives me his godly smile. Great, I'm alone again… I began to get lose in my own thoughts…

"Rose, bon appetit!"

I turn my direction to the door and see Ambrose with mouth-watering food.

"Wow, what a surprise," I gave him a big smile. God, some people are just so hot I thought as I began staring at his toned arms. He is the closest match to Dimitiri's good looks. Ambrose placed a lap desk on my lap with many warm dishes on top. My inner carnivore came out as I began to devour the juicy chicken.

"Dimitri wasn't kidding when he told me you were starving," Ambrose chuckled as he saw me eat like a pig.

I nodded.

Thanks again for reading! I'm going to be posting the next chapter by tomorrow. I am sure you will all enjoy the next chapter which is free of all madness.


	3. Morning Stroll

**A/N: I'm sure you will enjoy a chapter of Rose wandering around Court. Don't forget to support by reviewing! :) **

Chapter 3: Morning Stroll

Ten minutes have passed since Ambrose left and now I am very bored. Being the badass Rose that I am, I think I should ignore Dimitri's "instructions" and get some fresh air. I throw on one of my guardian assembles and step out into the balcony admiring the view. I have always been so busy, that I never noticed the beautiful gardens and scenery around me. Partly because Moroi and their guardians run on a nocturnal schedule. Today was just one of those crazy days where Lissa stayed up. Actually, think it was because of me. This is okay as most of the windows at court block out sunlight except mine.

Yeah, I totally needed a walk. I stepped out my room or "royal chamber" (according to the royal terms) and went through the low-key corridors to the garden. Nobody would be awake but the guardians on security duty; however I didn't want to bump into someone I knew that would send me back to my room. As I glanced around, I could spot a few guardians but didn't think anyone would question me. It's not like I'm a criminal escaping jail, like everyone thought only a week ago. After strolling for about a minute, I decided to sit down in front of a really large tree. I looked up the clouds and relaxed.

"Guardian Hathaway," I heard Blake say who was standing only a few feet away from me. He was one of Lissa's guardians as well, meaning Lissa could be around. But, I doubt it.

"Oh, hey Blake," I replied. He started at me with a weird expression and I suddenly knew why. "Uh, I'm so sorry I meant Guardian Weldor."

"Anyways, what are you doing out here at this time of the day?" he asked.

I could have asked him the same but I decided to play it nice. "I needed to feel the sunlight and get some fresh air," I answered.

"I know what you mean, so have you heard about Queen Vasilisa's college classes and arrangements," he said.

I actually didn't know anything that was going on with Lissa right now which made me feel angry that I as her closest friend, I didn't know first. "No," I replied flatly.

"Well, college will be starting in a month; you and Guardian Dirge will be in all of her majesty's classes. While, Eddie er… Guardian Castile and I will be patrolling the campus. Your classes will be in evenings and mine and Eddie's will be in the mornings. This way we can also study but while the Queen is sleeping," he explains.

It took me a while to absorb the information and realize that Guardian Dirge was Tanya. But, Eddie Castile? Since, when is Eddie a guardian of Lissa's? "Eddie Castile?" I ask.

He had an amused expression on his face. Great, he probably thinks that I know nothing. "I think you haven't been informed about the newest recruitment of the Queen's fleet of guardians," he spoke so formally that I wanted to hit him.

"Yeah, I didn't know about that," I answered.

"Well, I got to go now, I will tell you the details later," he waved good-bye and then scurried away.

Eddie will make a good guardian for Lissa. I still remember how Eddie got assigned to protect Lissa for the exams back at 's Academy. He did a really excellent job protecting her. Plus, it will be nice to have Eddie on my side since we have been friends for so long.

I should get up now and head back before someone makes a surprise visit to my room or chamber or whatever. So, I straighten up my outfit and travel back inside. After venturing through several passageways I stop myself to a painting that I hadn't seen ever before. It was probably just hung or I maybe I just never took the time to glance at it. The painting displayed a- right then I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized without looking at the person. I moved out of the way only to find two arms wrapped around my waist. I smelled the heavenly aftershave of the one and only Dimitri.

"Hm, I knew you wouldn't stay confined in your room," Dimitri spoke in my hair while cradling me back and forth.

"I needed some fresh air besides I was just so bored," I argued.

"That's my Rose, always complaining. I was going to keep you company but you weren't in your room so I set out to find you," Dimitri let go of me. "Come on let's go back."

Then my right foot started tingling and vibrating. I began to stomp up and down and started smacking it. I took a glance at Dimitri's face that looked very alarmed. I explained, "My foot fell asleep."

He let out a big chuckle. I never think I would see a moment where Dimitri would laugh at me. ME. Actually, there was this one time when he did. It was during my "engagement" with this one keeper boy when we were finding a place to hide during my escape from jail. But, that's a whole different story.

"My mother always told me as a child that when my foot fell asleep it meant I was being too stiff and needed to loosen up a bit, but I can see that's not always the case," Dimitri said while looking up and down at me.

When, he said "my mother" I thought about how I met his family in Russia. They loved and cared about Dimitri so much; they hadn't seen him in a long time. "I think we should go to Bai," I spoke.

"Oh, I wish I could Rose," he answered.

"No, I mean we should go. You can meet your family as they think you're dead. I even attended your funeral," I saw a sad glimpse look in his eyes.

"Roza, you know we can't abandon our duties here. You are going to start as Lissa's guardian again in a few days and your classes are starting soon," he combed his fingers through my hair. "Plus, news gets around fast. They probably have heard about me."

"We can take Christian and Lissa along too - Dimitri cut me off.

"Roza, don't be stubborn, you know how much I yearn to see my family, but it isn't possible with the situation we are in," he tried to explain.

"Okay," I didn't feel like fighting with him.

He kissed my forehead and took my hand leading me back to the room. I made a quiet promise to Dimitri and myself. That I will make sure he sees his family, maybe not anytime soon, but hopefully in a couple of months.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to support me by reviewing! You guys are my encouragement to write more. Also, in the next few chapters you will see how I'm going to tie the storyline of Bloodlines in too.


	4. Meeting an Unexpected Visitor at Lehigh

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the wait! I really appreciate your interest in the story. By reviewing, you have encouraged me to write more. Enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 4: Unwanted Visitors at Lehigh

Finally, the day arrived where Lissa and all of her guardians would be going to Lehigh's for orientation. And then only a week or two later, classes would officially start. Because, of Lissa's duties as Queen, we would be getting a very special and rare excuse so that we wouldn't have to stay in the dorm rooms and get to stay at court instead. That and because there are alchemists on the school board, as Lehigh University is a popular Moroi and dhamphir college.

Lissa arrived in my room with a very ecstatic look on her face and dressed in formal attire. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a nude colored shirt and blazer tucked underneath. She was a wearing a pearl necklace and matching earrings. I was wearing regular guardian attire and laughed to myself.

Lissa frowned, "Do I not look good?"

"No, Lissa you look gorgeous as always," I replied.

"Then why are you laughing at me?" she wondered.

"Because, we are all going to look really stupid compared to what all the other humans are wearing," I explained.

"That's not my fault, I have to dress like this because I am the Queen," she said matter-a-factly.

"I know but they don't," I sighed.

Lissa ignored my statement: "Rose, this going to so much fun." "And do you what the best part is?"she asked.

"What?" I strolled towards her.

"The best part is that I will actually get to spend time with you. Even though, you're always close by I never get to talk to you. All this work is always keeping me busy. Tatiana must have never had it easy," she clarified.

I didn't even get a chance to answer Lissa, because Tanya entered.

"Your majesty and Guardian Hathaway, we have to leave now," Tanya said.

Lissa and I hurried down and saw everyone huddled around two SUVs. We went inside one of them followed by Christian, Dimitri, and Tanya. Eddie and Blake were in the next one. On the way there, everyone remained quiet and I happened to fall asleep on Dimitri's shoulder. I usually avoided sleeping during car rides and kept alert, but I was really tired this time. Probably because we ran on a nocturnal schedule and the orientation was between 4:30 – 7:00 pm and dinner afterwards. An hour had past and we were at Leigh University. Dimitri gave me a nudge and I immediately jumped out of the car. We all followed suit and as soon as we entered the main building, one of the seniors handed us papers and she gave us a tour. During the tour, we passed people who stared at us and probably wondered why half of us were wearing matching outfits.

After the tour and presentation, we were led into a massive dining hall where we had dinner. I left halfway to use the restroom, but got lost. When I finally found the restroom, a couple of minutes later, I saw big glass double doors leading to the woods. It reminded me of St. Vlad's so much and being the adventurous Rose I am, I opened the doors. I breathed in the familiar scent of the trees and plants. Lissa is definitely going to like it here. The nature is so beautiful and I ended up taking a small walk. And before I knew a dagger was an inch away of slitting my throat.

"Ugh," I screamed in pain as I used my hands to push away the dagger from me. My hand started bleeding and the blade cut deep through my skin. I pushed away the dagger and turned around to see the chalky white face of _Strigoi. _Long time no see Strigoi. But, the question is how he is here?

"Ah, I see it is dhamphir," he spoke. "I was expecting a Moroi but I haven't had a dhamphir in a while now." He swirled his tongue around his lips.

My hair was down, so the Strigoi couldn't see my tattoos. Otherwise, he wouldn't be playing it easy. Either way, I kicked him and try to fight him hard. Even though, my hand was throbbing and I was beginning to get dizzy. We both keep on circling each other and I was getting lightheaded. I found the right opportunity to take out my stake and stake him. However, during the exact time, he lunged towards me putting pressure on the bleeding hand. I let out another scream in pain. And using all my strength, I used my other hand to punch him hard to keep him off balance. Then, in a millisecond I pushed my stake into his heart.

"Ahhhh," the Strigoi shrieked in pain as I sighed in relief.

I don't even know how my bleeding hand could have survived the fight. But, Dimitri is right. I am strong and have the willpower to move on even in the worse circumstances. I began to slowly walk back towards the double doors that were in the distance.

"Rose, there you are," I heard Tanya's voice. It was the first time I had heard her call me by my real name. When, she came closer she gasped. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she asked with concern on her face.

I couldn't answer because my head was spinning too much.

"We need to get you a first aid kit fast and get in into the car before any human sees you," Tanya exclaimed. Tanya helped walk me back towards the doors. I was stumbling and my headache was getting much stronger. I finally noticed everyone and especially Dimitri running towards me. He used his hands to scoop me up and carried me through a winding path outside. Which reminded me off the time Dimitri-who was shirtless- carried me to Dr. Olenzki's office when I was at St. Vladimir's Academy.

I didn't even realize I was in the SUV until I either fainted or took a long nap. And then my eyes jolted open, as soon as we reached back to Court. I looked at my hand which was bandaged but still burned. I glanced at Dimitri's face which said you-hurt-yourself-too-much. I smiled and decided I would explain what had happened the next day. But, for now, my badass self needs to sleep…

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be releasing soon and get ready for some big surprises along with twists. Don't forget to support my reviewing :)


End file.
